The Heavenly Being
WARNING: JoJo refrences ahead! Appearance With a color/colour scheme similar to the Game Boy Kirby and has a Pentagon mark on the side of its eye. Trust me when i said that its very, VERY shiny... and has no mouth. Backstory December 2nd 2007, a labratory by the name of The Shooting Star Labs tried to merge a Requiem Arrow (cough cough) and a body of a decased puffball, causing the Gamma Zone of the labratory (Research Labs) to explode. Underneath the destruction, there was a shining light... It was The Heavenly Being. Attack Moves Ability: Crystal Hamon Shining Zoom Punch: Stretches THB's left arm with a punch, dealing some damage. Spike'd: (named by researchers): Generates a sword and slices a opponent, causing the opponent to feel itchy and slight pain. Comet Drop: Similar to Fighter Kirby's Air Drop, but with a shiny effect and 3x more powerful Teleport: THB Teleports anywhere with a range of 10m. Freeze Regeneration: THB Restores a little health per 30 seconds. Requiem: THB takes a Requiem Arrow and pierces itself, evolving to The Heavenly Being Requiem. Shine Daze: Shines a insanely bright light, dazes opponents. (as the name suggests) Ice Missile: Freezes itself to a shape of a giant icicle and shoots at a opponent Back to Hell Punch: Charges its fists and punches a opponent. The force and damage is so much that it immediately one-hits to Hell, it is unclear that Heaven or Hell actually exists. Null: Reflects ALL damage. Crystal Charge: Similar to Hamon Breathing (applies to Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar in the JoJo universe.) Crystal Hamon Overdrive: Similar to Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (again applies in the JoJo universe) with a damage similar to Back to Hell Punch, but with 3x less damage and force. The Heavenly Being Requiem Appearance (Requiem) Completely black, also has a pentagon mark but brighter. Backstory (Requiem) There are no confirmed date of TBH discovering the arrow, one of the researchers confirmed that its from 2010 when THB found a Requiem Arrow somewhere at Italy. Moves (Requiem) Ability: Crystal Hamon Ultimate 10 meter radius Shining Zoom Punch: Basically the same but has longer range. Silver Rod: Generates a powerful sword infused with Crystal Hamon Ultimate. Existence Delete: The most reality-bending move that THBR has, it makes the opponent slowly vanish and remove all traces of the opponent. The Universe Before: sents the opponent back in time before the Kirby Universe existed for a minute. Confusing the opponent for some time. Null: Same as non-Requiem Null. Crystal Hamon Overdrive EX: A longer and 5x powerful version of Crystal Hamon Overdrive, has a length of 30 seconds. Time Skip + Epitaph: Based on Diavolo's King Crimson (obviously from JoJo), it skips time and predicts opponent's attacks. Freeze Regeneration EX: Restores full health instantly, this move is basically useless since THBR has infinite HP. The Pentagon: Shines a thick and white laser. Teleport EX: THBR Teleports anywhere, due to the infinity range, it could teleport thru dimensions to dimensions. Creator's Note requiem too op pls nerf Category:Puffball character